


Management de la motivation

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand les dirigeants des camps adverses utilisent les mêmes méthodes pour motiver leurs troupes, cela peut donner des résultats étonnants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Management de la motivation

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf les idées tordues._

_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf les idées tordues._

_Ecrit pour Frenchdrabble sur le thème « orientation. »_

* * *

�"_Pointe au Nord_ !

En s'engageant dans la direction que lui indiquait sa baguette, Severus se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui avait fait adopter cette méthode moldue�"les courses d'orientation�"pour maintenir la motivation de ses Mangemorts suite à la série de déboires qu'ils venaient de connaître. « Comme si tuer Dumbledore n'était pas une preuve suffisante de ma motivation à servir le maître, » pensa amèrement Severus en écartant une branche épineuse qui voulait s'inviter comme ornement sur sa robe. La récompense promise à celui qui arriverait le premier n'était même pas alléchante : le droit de mener le prochain raid, et de recevoir une bonne quantité de _Doloris_ en cas d'échec. Non, merci. Peut-être serait-il pertinent alors de s'attarder un peu en route et de profiter de l'ambiance mystérieuse de la forêt. Il était si absorbé par l'observation de la végétation qu'il n'entendit pas un bruit de pas qui venaient dans sa direction.

* * *

« Depuis que Maugrey a pris la direction de l'Ordre, c'est du n'importe quoi, » pestait Hermione en son for intérieur. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ces courses d'orientation nous préparent à la destruction des Horcruxes, ou au combat contre les Mangemorts. »

Elle poursuivit néanmoins son chemin dans l'enchevêtrement de branches basses et de buissons dans l'espoir d'en finir au plus vite et de prendre un bain chaud. Perdue dans ses récriminations et ses aspirations au confort, elle n'entendit pas un bruit de pas qui venaient dans sa direction.

* * *

Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent nez à nez au milieu de la forêt. En un clin d'�"il, chacun avait sa baguette braquée vers l'autre. Ils s'observèrent ainsi un bon moment, puis estimant que cette situation était contre-productive�"sans compter le fait qu'elle provoquait une tension désagréable dans le bras�"ils baissèrent leur baguette en même temps.

�"Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû baisser votre baguette, miss Granger.

Elle haussa les épaules.

�"Rien de ce que vous pourriez me faire ne peut être pire que cette stupide course d'orientation à laquelle je suis obligée de participer.

�"Ah. Je vois que nos supérieurs respectifs ont adopté la même méthode de management de la motivation.

�"Voldemort vous fait faire des courses d'orientation, lui aussi ? C'est horrible. Franchement, à quoi pensent-ils, à nous faire perdre notre temps avec des choses aussi futiles au lieu de développer des potions d'attaque ou des sortilèges de défense ?

Se sentant si bien compris, Severus oublia de la réprimander pour l'usage du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la joignit dans la protestation contre ceux qui, passant leur temps à penser, oubliaient ce qu'étaient les contingences de terrain. Ils conversèrent tant et si bien qu'ils convinrent de se retrouver au même endroit lors de la course de la semaine suivante. Leur association fut si fructueuse qu'en moins de deux mois, ils débarrassèrent le monde de Voldemort et de Maugrey Fol �'il, pour le plus grand contentement des deux parties impliquées dans la guerre.


End file.
